Mission: Beyblading Spirit
by AnimexLuver4Ever
Summary: Hikaru has given up on beyblading for good. Everyone has tried to convince her but fail, what would happen if a certain former Facehunter gives it a try.


**A/N: Hey I have decided to make a Beyblade Metal Fight one-shot about **

** my favorite couple kyouya and hikaru. If you saw all the first series you see that Hikaru went against Ryugga **

** the owner of L-Drago and got truamatized and gave up on Beybladeing for good but what happens when a **

** former Facehunter tries to get her bey spirit back?**

** * DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE METAL FIGHT IN ANY WAY ***

Everyone was sitting in by the beypark trying to figure out ways to bring a bluenette her bey spirit

back. They had all tried something that brought their spirit to life but none of them worked on her.

Ever scince her last battle with Ryugga she swore never to blade again, for she had been truamatized and didn't

have the will to go on. So she decided to help Ginga's dad with the WBBA company as his secretary. Even though she

kept denying she had put everything in the past ,everyone saw the look in her eyes that she wanted to go out there

and have fun like everyone else.

Madoka tried to make Aquario more stronger and stable to make Hikaru want to try it out , but she kept her

distance from her once trusted friend. Madoka was more concerned seeing the blue haired girl like this and told

Hikaru that she wont give up on her.

Kenta and Benkei tried to remind her of how fun it was when Kenta challenged her and took the place of Ginga. They

thought if they remind her of her beyblade battles it might of help her , but Hikaru simply told them to stop trying that she was over all the

things she had done in the past.

Ginga tried to convince her by telling her the true meaning of blading but she refused to belive in it she

didn't wanted to get hurt like she did in the past she wanted to start new. A new life were she can start all over again.

They all were thinking of new plans they needed her to be there with them she was the only one that sometimes brought

the boring times to fun and exciting. She was the best female blader in the world and to hear that the fierce and strong Hikaru Hasama

has quit is just impossible to hear. " I got it!" said Madoka " What is it Madoka" asked Kenta. "Yeah what is it" said Ginga impatiently.

" What if we ask kyouya to talk to her , he knows what she went through right" she said while looking at the green haired boy laying in the grass.

"No way!" said the firece boy. ' Please Kyouya your our only hope" pleaded Benkei. " Please Kyouya you know that she wants to blade again

at least try to talk to her" said Madoka. "Fine!" "But if she doesn't listen to me don't ask for more favors". " Deal!" everyone said with happiness.

hoping Kyouya will help her

As the boy tried to figure out a way to get Hikaru to talk to him. Of course they never talked much only time they had talked for a long time

was during the Survival Battle challenge when they bumped into eachother and battled. She was his strongest opponent and gave a good fight where at times

he thought he might just lose. As more as he started to think about her he started realizing how beautiful she was and how skilled she was. As soon as that

thought crossed his mind he stopped dead in his tracks. "No what am I thinking I do not like her she is just a girl that am forced to get back into blading " he

said out loud not knowing people were around. As soon as he composed himself he started heading for the WBBA building. Where Hikaru was still working with

Ryusei on the next Beybattle match.

As the green haired boy enterd the loby he asked for Hikaru, and within minuets she appeared out the elevator. She looked diffrent to him she was wearing her

regular clothes not her uniform. She look better with her tan short, her red jacket over her white shirt under and her brown boots. He then walked towards her

and she moved towards him. "What do you need?" she asked . " I need to talk to you outside for a moment". kyouya responded. "Okay but it better be quick

I got stuff to do" she said as they both walked towards the park. It was silence but a good kind of silence. "So I heard you stopped beybattling why is that" asked

Kyouya trying to start the conversation. "Why are you so intrested now" she asked looking at him. "Its just that well.. its not the same with you anymore".

" You sometimes brought spirit by making fun of Benkei or Ginga now its dead". "I know what happened to you but, it doesn't mean you have to quit in a sport

you love." explained the boy looking into her eyes. Oh how wonderful they sparkling in the moon light a purplish blue color. The former blader looked at

him and said " I know what happened to me I just don't want to get hurt, I was at the verdge of dying and I don't want it to happen again. She looked so fragile

so weak, where was the ruthless, strong girl he knew with determination who wanted to accomplish her mother's dream. Thats when he got an idea.

"So thats what you want huh?" " To be alone in the shadow of fear what happened to the girl that was full of determination who was strong and didn't care

about what hapened to her" he snapped. '"I guess that girl is gone im not who I used to be anymore" she whispered. "What about your mother will she

be happy that her daughter gave up her dream after she past away for some stupid battle"! he snapped. Seeing the fear in her eyes he calmed down.

** "Look will you please try just once don't you want to have the feeling of battling again" he questioned looking into her eyes."I do its just i don't feel strong enough. **

I feel like im weak i haven't battled for a long time please understand Kyouya." she said with teary eyes. All the boy could do is feel sympathy for the girl thinking

what it would feel like to not be able to go on, beyblading was his passion his world. Without thinkin Kyouya reached for her and pulled her into a hug witched

really suprised Hikaru. She felt warm around him everytime she saw him she had the feeling to smile. After they broke away from the hug and stared into eachothers

eyes and theygot closer and closer till their lips touch. It was short but very passionate. As they pulled away Kyouya said " Just give it a try please we need you

I need you". Hikaru stood quiet looking on the grassy floor and then spoke up " I guess I could try but what if im not as good as I used to be." she asked.

Don't worry i'll be there to help you out no matter what." the green haired boy said while strocking her smooth cheek. " So you will try?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said loud. " Great you start tomorrow at the old abondoned columsium" a mystery voice said. As the two teens turned around they both turned

bright red seeing who it was. "Ginga" they both said in illusion. "Yep it's us" said the rest of the gang. As Madoka walked up to Hikaru she handed in Aquario who was

updated an good as new. As she handed Aquario in she whispered to Hikaru "You and Kyouya huh?" that comment made her they purplish blue eyed girl blush.

" Okay then it is settled tomorrow at 7:00 a.m sharp". said Ryusei as he walked towards them. " I know you can do it Hikaru-kun". " With you guys on my side

I know i'll be fine". As everyone left she turned to Kyouya and thanked him. " No problem just remember i'll be at your side no matter what. Kyouya assured her.

They both leaned forward and shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


End file.
